tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Torgaunts
"The light of races comes in very many different forms, for the Chromes it was merely the light of a passing star; very bright at first, then dimming and eventually disappearing. For our light, the greatness and the power of our race the Torgaunts, will shine as exeeding the brightness of any star, that will also destroy any remaining shadows of the Chromes, like unto the coming of a great Super Nova, and we shall emerge victorious!" ''-Aken Kraiseer,'' Aken Kraiseer, ruler and leader of the Torgaunt race, gave these words to the entire Tri-Unum alliance after the Torgaunts were accepted as the fourth race of the Tri-Unum alliance. The creation of the Torgaunts Billions of earth years ago, when the planet Earth was still young, the Torgaunts were one of the first races to originate from a catistrophic blast caused by a dying star. The blast triggered the creation of all sorts of life across the entire Andromeda galaxy, and after thousands of years of evolution, the Torgaunts were born. The Torgaunts lived on the planet Kelton in the Andromeda galaxy; in Torgaunt, Kelton means "The first", and indeed, it was to be the first of many planets. By the time there were dinosaurs on the planet Earth, Torgaunts had already advanced to technology as high as technology that Earth had in the early 1900's - by the time humans were in the stone age, Torgaunts already had technology that exeeds modern Earth's. So if you can, try to imagine how advanced that they would be by now... Advancements and Discoveries Torgaunts were the smartest race in the Andromeda galaxy, besides the Maxim-Cre (of course). Their pre-Tri-Unum technology was impressive, including the Dark Matter Cannon, and they also found a way to create energy by creating vacuum energy derived from sub-space-time. This energy source was later abandoned by the Torgaunts, because they thought that in the long run that energy source was irrelevant. This idea was later stolen by a race called the Ancients, who then used sub-space-time power to fuel their cities, which they later called ZPMs. This made the Torgaunts very angry, so they decided to push the Ancients out of the Andromeda and into the Pegasus galaxy, where they were almost wiped out by another race known as the Wraiths. The Torgaunts find this quite amusing. The Torgaunts were also able to create a weapon, known as the Super Nova missile, capable of replicating the power of a supernova, and therefore capable of destroying up to 3-4 solar systems in one blast. This cataclysmic weapon generates the same type of explosion that triggered all life in the Andromeda galaxy, only the Super Nova missile does not hold the type of power that started the evolution in the Andromeda galaxy. Unfortunately, this weapon was only used for suicide missions, due to the fact that when the Super Nova missile was fired, the Torgaunts woud not be able to fly far enough from the bomb ito escape the blast radius, even if they used Hyper Space speed travel - they would still be destroyed in the violent explosion. And then they met the Maxim-Cre. After the Torgaunts became part of the alliance, the Maxim-Cre introduced them to a whole new source of travel that was almost ten times faster than hyper speed. They called it Warp. The warp would allow Torgaunts to travel much faster, they wouldn't even have to use the Super Nova missile as a suicide weapon anymore, because they were able to travel away from it fast enough now using the warp. But the catch was that traveling through warp would show a certain amount of risk, because when you went into warp you would have to go into the underworld, were traveling was much faster but also a lot more dangerous, but still a great way to save time, and evade massive explosions.